


...Was that a bad thing to say?

by cluecumber



Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, kinda really a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluecumber/pseuds/cluecumber
Summary: Luke and Spencer move into an apartment with their (Luke's) child (dog) Roxy.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer and Luke but they meet 7 years earlier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	...Was that a bad thing to say?

**Author's Note:**

> i have absolutely no clue how moving out of an apartment works, i just know you pack boxes :/

“Is this also yours?” Luke pulled a pair of black jeans from his laundry basket, turning to face Spencer.

“Uh, yeah!” Spencer jumped off the washing machine, “Thank you for the free wash babe.” 

“I expect all the clothes I left at your place to be treated the same.”

“Of course.” Spencer kissed his cheek, helping Luke fold their clothes.

“You know, with all the stuff we leave at each other’s apartments, we should just move in together at this point.” Spencer shrugged. Luke’s hands stopped the moment those words left Spencer’s mouth.

“Move in together?"

“Yeah...was that a bad thing to say?” 

“No no no, I just, didn’t expect you to suggest it.” Luke assured him.

“Oh, well, I did.”

“Did you have anywhere in mind?” Luke resumed his folding.

“Not really, just somewhere pet friendly, and maybe closer to work?”

“Hmmm, I like the way you think Dr Reid.” Luke laughed, making Spencer smile.

“You’re so beautiful Mr Luke Alvez.” Spencer leaned against the dryer, looking at Luke’s face. He watched the open mouthed laugh die down, and the blush spread across his cheeks.

“Shut up.” Luke smiled, turning away to put the finished clothes in the basket.

Two weeks later, the couple had compiled a bunch of listings with their two requirements, and were going to check them out. But when they were scheduled to look at one of the apartments, Spencer was whisked away with the BAU.

“You should still go.” Spencer suggested.

“Why, you’re not going to be there.” Luke took his eyes off the road for a second.

“Well, you might like the apartment.” Spencer shrugged from the passenger seat.

“But what if you won’t like it?

“If you like it, I’ll like it.”

Luke parked, popping the trunk for Spencer. After grabbing his bags, Spencer walked to the driver’s side window, “You should definitely go, and text me about it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes babe."

“Alright.”

Spencer leaned through the window for a kiss, “See you later.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Spencer walked into the large glass doors, leaving Luke to drive away to the apartment.

Luke absolutely loved the apartment, there was a nice big window in the living room, which would definitely please Roxy, and they were pet friendly. And it was closer to both their jobs.

_ Luke: There’s this huge window in the living room, and you can see the sunset in between the sky scrapers _

_ Luke: And the closet looks like it’s big enough for all our clothes _

_ Spencer: That sounds great babe _

_ Spencer: Do they allow pets? _

_ Luke: Yeah, Roxy is free to roam the apartment _

_ Luke: And there’s a working elevator _

_ Spencer: Thank god _

The day after Spencer got back, they stated working on moving in. Spencer asked his team to help with all his bookshelves, and Spencer helped Luke with his apartment. Within two months, both men had their apartments cleaned out, and were working on unpacking at the new place. They were able to fill the closet with their clothes, and their dressers fit in the closet too. Roxy had her own place set up in the living room where she could stare out the window. There was still more to unpack, but both men were exhausted. Spencer and Luke sat on the lone couch in their living room, both looking out the window at the sunset.   
“This place is beautiful.” Spencer leaned his head on Luke’s shoulder.

“Yeah, it is.” Luke smiled.


End file.
